


Just for You

by MrsSonBreigh



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, but goku makes it more bearable, vegeta hates his job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh
Summary: Vegeta's a seasoned exotic dancer, and Goku is the newbie that piques his interest.





	Just for You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how often I'll be updating this one, but it won't be a lot. I wrote this like five months prior to posting it and I don't even have the second chapter finished so if that tells you anything  
> (thank fluffyypeachess on tumblr for inspiring me to post this, because I never would have otherwise)

“Alright, gentlemen. Here comes the sexy house-favorite, Onyx Allure!” The club owner shouted over the noise of the men sitting at the bar, and around the stage. The stripper sauntered out in his tight black shorts, being sure to wiggle his ass around a bit for show. 

 

“We’ve received an insane amount of feedback about our dear Onyx. As one of our most seasoned dancers, he seems to appeal to everyone. Onyx has a wonderful dance prepared for you tonight. Enjoy, lads.”

 

Onyx Allure sighed quietly to himself, strutting up to the pole and grabbing ahold of it, walking around with hips swaying, waiting for the music to kick up. There were a few calls from the regulars, but he noticed plenty of new faces that night. 

 

The stereo kicked in the surround sound, upbeat Latin music providing Onyx with a steady, practiced beat. He nodded his head along as his dance started, twisting and shaking his body in the most sensual way he knew. Low whistles came from the seats on the floor, only driving him to dance harder, throwing all of his strength into each move.

 

He twisted his little hips around, reaching his arms up to grab onto the pole. Swinging himself up, he caught the pole between his thighs, hanging upside down for a moment before sliding down onto his knees, leaning all the way back to place the back of his head on the floor, smirking at the men behind him. He ran his hands all the way around his stage, gathering all the tips the men had thrown at him. He crawled sexily over to his bag, dropping all the money in before continuing his show. 

 

Kicking himself back up in time with the music, Onyx squatted down, running his hands down his bare thighs to his knees, popping his hips back and forth, shaking his ass rapidly. He looked over his shoulder with hooded eyes, trailing his hands all the way back from his knees, all the way up his torso and through his hair, to grab onto the pole again. 

 

Onyx knew this wasn’t a special dance. He did this dance every night and all of the customers were too drunk to notice. For him, it was just going through the motions. 

 

The music finally wound down to an end, Onyx flipping his hair back to finish his dance.

 

After standing and blowing a few fake kisses at his audience, he quickly gathered the rest of his tips and walked off the stage, headed toward the back room.

 

Onyx didn’t exactly hate being a dancer, but he wished he could do something else after working at that club for so long. He made massive amounts of money, but he had lost the respect of his family and most of his close friends. He sighed while pushing through the beaded curtain into the common area. 

 

Shiny with sweat, he nodded to a few of his coworkers in acknowledgment. Most of them were at the mirrors, prepping to go out on their own. Most of them were jealous, though, because Onyx got his own exclusive show. He brought in the business for the beginning of the night. And he always brought home the most cash. 

 

He would usually keep to himself, avoiding the strip club drama that always went on. In his mind, no one was any better than anyone else, they were all just trying to make ends meet.

 

The muffled voice of the club owner boomed in the next room to announce other dancers’ appearance. Onyx sighed and emptied his bag into the box in his locker, slinging the mesh sack over his shoulder. He sat down to take a drink and watched as the other men left the dressing room, all dressed in their own themed outfits. There were a few new faces around, and one, in particular, showed incredible promise as a new dancer. 

 

Alpha Build was his stage name, and that’s all Onyx knew. Usually, the strippers didn’t socialize with each other enough to learn real names, nor did they seem to care. They were competitors, after all.

 

Onyx stood from his chair to peek out onto the floor and saw him immediately.

 

Alpha moved with such raunchy confidence that it looked like he had been dancing for years. He shook his ass off, running his hands all up and down his body and between his legs. 

 

He was tall and built, Onyx guessed that was how he figured his stage name, but it was well deserved. His wide chest heaved with the twisting of his waist and shaking of his rear. Even his erection, most of the strippers used cock rings to stay up, but as far as Onyx could tell, Alpha didn’t bother with it and kept it all by himself. 

 

Even as a professional stripper, Onyx found it impressive. 

 

Just the way that Alpha Build moved. Sexy, graceful, confident. Some things that were hard for even an experienced dancer to maintain during a performance, he seemed to find it within himself naturally. 

 

He stood and watched his coworkers' entire dance, losing himself in the glisten of his sweat and the odd way his hair stuck out from his head, like a sunburst. He really was a very attractive man. Strong, it seemed. His abs were beautiful, along with all of the rest of his muscles.

 

Others came and went from the dressing room, eyeing him strangely as they brought their own moneybags or boxes to their personal space. 

 

Soon, Alpha came back into the room, breathing hard, but smiling, despite the small amount of cash he collected. Yes, indeed, he was definitely new. 

 

It didn’t seem to dampen his mood though, that smile unwavering and eyes bright, it seemed he was almost boyish in the face. That also may have been a reason for his small turnout. The regulars here enjoyed a brooding man with strong features and a no-bullshit attitude. 

 

Despite all that, Alpha was cute. Onyx Allure found himself staring, but not until Alpha had noticed first.

 

Onyx cleared his throat, looking away, “You’re quite good, for an amateur. I see you making yourself popular soon.”

 

Alpha Build laughed happily, “Yeah, I guess so. I just do it for fun. I like to dance,”

 

Onyx nodded, unsure of what to say.

 

“So,” Alpha leaned against a wall, crossing his ankles and still sporting his stage boner, “Wanna go out sometime?”

 

Onyx looked at him strangely, “I’m a stripper, not a prostitute.”

 

Alpha held his hands out in defense, “No, no, not like that. I meant, like, go out for coffee or something.”

 

Onyx shook his head, laughing quietly, “You really are unique, Alpha.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

Onyx crossed his arms, “Well, usually when I get asked out at work it’s by a customer, and even then it’s never for coffee. Usually they just want to fuck me.

 

Onyx had a bit of trouble seeing the blush on Alpha’s face through the dim lighting, but it was still obviously present.

 

“O-oh, well, uh, I don’t want to fuck you, so…”

 

Onyx cocked an eyebrow, “Really? I’m flattered.”

 

“N-no! I didn’t mean it like that. I think you’re pretty handsome and I’d just like to have a coffee with you. Talk a bit more, you know?” Alpha scratched the back of his messy head.

 

Onyx nodded, “Alright, that’s fair. Listen, My shift ends at four, so if you leave before then just stop me after one of my dances and I’ll give you my number. But I have to go back on now.” 

 

Without waiting for a response, Onyx left to go to the stage again, but off to the left side, onto one of the smaller platforms that he normally used.

 

His dance was a blur. Without the specialized music to dance to, he was just moving his body in the usual motions, dropping and splitting and crouching and crawling, not really paying attention to the customers. He vaguely wondered if Alpha was watching him from the back room. 

 

Throughout the night, Onyx and Alpha ran into each other occasionally, giving friendly smirks in the dark. They never spoke until half three though, when Alpha got off his shift.

 

“You dance wonderfully.” He commented as Onyx gave him the digits of his number.

 

“Thank you. You’re not half-bad yourself.”

 

“What’s your name?” Alpha looked up from his phone with a small smile.

 

“Onyx Allure. I’m surprised you didn’t know- with how much the others gossip about me.” He crossed his arms, hiking his bag higher over his shoulder.

 

“No, I mean your real name.”

 

“Excuse you?”

 

“Your real name. What your family calls you.”

 

A strange feeling filled Onyx’s chest, no one had ever asked his name at work before. It made him happy, in a weird way.

 

“Vegeta.”

 

Alpha’s smile grew wider, showing teeth, “Great. I’m Goku. I’ll text you later, alright? We’ll go out.”

 

Vegeta nodded dumbly as he watched Goku leave out the back door. He smiled to himself stupidly. 

 

The last half hour of his day was painfully slow with Goku gone. But once Vegeta finished, he took his box from his locker, changed, and headed out in the pitch dark of early morning to drive home.

 

He grinned subconsciously the whole way, thinking about why Goku went out of his way to talk to  _ him _ of all people. 

 

Vegeta didn’t consider himself exactly the best looking, but his body paid the bills, so he couldn’t be that hard on the eyes, right?

 

Goku didn’t seem to think so, either. 


End file.
